Queria eu
by Kizy Malfoy
Summary: Um romance entre dois casais inusitados. De um lado Parvati Patil e sua nascente fascinação pelo menino-que-sobreviveu.Do outro lado Hermione Granger está sendo alvo de um determinado sonserino galante... Harry/Parvati/Draco e Hermione/Zambine
1. Comprometida?

_**Capítulo um**_

_**-comprometida?-**_

**1. -**

Um raio de sol bateu levemente na sua bochecha direita enquanto que a jovem se virava na cama tentando conciliar o sono novamente. O seu despertador tocou e ela levantou-se rapidamente o desligando para não acordar as suas companheiras.

Toda manhã ela e sua amiga Lilá Brown disputavam o banheiro, a loira sempre ganhava a disputa por ser mais rápida por isso Parvati decidiu preparar o despertador para acordá-la mais cedo, só dessa forma para ganhar da amiga!

Quando ela estava prestes a abrir a porta do banheiro, esta foi aberta e por ela saiu nada mais, nada menos do que Lilá. A loirinha estava muito sorridente e deu língua para Parvati que estava imóvel.

-Ganhei!-murmurou Lilá sorridente.

-Sua pilantra! Não vale! Você roubou minha idéia!-brigou a morena jogando sua longa trança para trás.

-Roubei nada!

-Roubou!

-Não roubei!

-Tá bom, você venceu!- disse Parvati se rendendo e entrando no banheiro.

Meia hora depois, Parvati estava arrumada. Ela não se maquiou como normalmente fazia apenas passou um brilho labial nos lábios, e o seu cabelo estava arrumado num meio rabo de cavalo, ela havia feito duas finas trancinhas que caiam graciosamente no seu rosto e o meio rabo de cavalo estava preso com uma rosa branca.

-Você está linda, amiga!-aprovou Lilá.

-Você acha?

A loira confirmou com a cabeça enquanto ela sorria para si mesma. Ela tinha toda a certeza que sua amiga estava gostando de um rapaz mas ela não sabia de quem, provavelmente ela queria chamar a atenção dele.

Hermione estava arrumando seus livros do sexto ano enquanto ouvia a conversa das companheiras, as três haviam formado uma pequena amizade, porém Hermione continuava do lado dos seus inseparáveis amigos Rony e Harry.

-Vamos?-perguntou Hermione para as duas garotas.

Então as três desceram a escada conversando, no pé da escada Harry e Rony esperavam a amiga.

-Bom dia garotas!-cumprimentou Rony.

-Bom dia!-disseram as três em uníssono.

-Bom dia Harry!-disse Lilá ao ver a cara pensativa do garoto que sobreviveu.

-Ah... Olá meninas!-cumprimentou Harry. –Eu estava em outro mundo, vocês sabem...

-Quadribol!-terminou Hermione sorrindo gentilmente para Harry.

-Isso mesmo Mione. -concordou o moreno.

-O jogo vai ser amanhã, não é?-perguntou Parvati.

-Isso mesmo. -disse Rony. -Vamos jogar contra a sonserina, vai ser um grande jogo!

-Nós vamos ganhar o troféu!Tenho certeza!-murmurou Lilá alegre. A única coisa que a jovem gostava no quadribol era os garotos que naquele ano estavam uns bombons!Principalmente os garotos da grifinória e sonserina!

**2. -**

A aula de poções como sempre estava uma tortura! Harry, Rony e Hermione estavam sentados juntos no fundo da sala como normalmente faziam, Lilá e Parvati estavam no meio da classe e conversavam alegremente, na verdade Parvati não estava muito animada, afinal o garoto que ela gostava não tinha reparado no seu penteado, ele não parecia ligar a mínima para ela.

-Senhorita Patil, poderia fazer o favor de copiar esses ingredientes no quadro?-pediu Snape friamente entregando para a garota um pergaminho.

Parvati sentiu seu rosto corar levemente enquanto escrevia os ingredientes afinal Zambine e Nott estavam sentados na primeira banca e pareciam preparados para qualquer gracinha.

-Nossa Patil! Alguém foi muito generoso com você!-falou Zambine sem ligar para o fato de todos na sala terem ouvido o seu comentário.

-Sua saia devia ser mais curtinha!-comentou Nott com um meio sorriso.

Parvati olhou de esguelha para Snape, mas esse parecia fingir que não estava ouvindo nada.

-Vai, isso mesmo! Fica nas pontas dos pés!-murmurou Zambine quando a morena se esticou para escrever um dos ingredientes. -Nossa acho que vou ter um orgasmo!-brincou o garoto arrancando risadas dos sonserinos.

"Se acalme... Não faça nada impensado..."-pensava a garota vermelha como um tomate.

De repente os comentários de Zambine ficaram completamente impróprios e a jovem se virou levemente e encontrou com os olhos verde esmeralda de Harry Potter. Ele não parecia nem um pouco incomodado com os comentários de Zambine, e foi isso que fez com que seus olhos negros ficassem marejados de lágrimas...

"Eu não me importo com o que Zambine fale ou deixe de falar, mas eu não posso suportar ser ignorada por ele."-pensou a morena um minuto antes de parar de escrever e se dirigir para a porta da sala de poções.

-Senhorita, se você sair por essa porta ficará de castigo essa noite. -disse o professor de poções lhe dirigindo um olhar gélido.

Parvati deu de ombros e fechou a porta. Ela saiu correndo pelo castelo enquanto que seu rosto se inundava de lágrimas.

**3. -**

-Eu acho que ela não está bem!-disse Lilá com uma voz fina quando a aula de poções acabou e todos já estavam indo embora.

-Vou te ajudar a procurar ela. -disse Hermione preocupada. –Vocês dois vêm?

-Claro!-disseram os garotos.

Enquanto os quatro procuravam por Parvati, Harry puxou Rony para ficarem mais para trás e as garotas não ouvirem o que ele ia falar.

-O que foi que ocorreu?

-Hã?Você tava em que mundo Harry?

-Eu estava pensando em umas táticas para o jogo de amanhã... Fala logo, porque a gente está procurando a Parvati?

Rony revirou os olhos e contou tudo o que ocorreu ao amigo.

-Os sonserino ficaram fazendo essas piadinhas e Snape não falou nada?-perguntou o rapaz indignado.

-É.

Então os quatro ouviram uns soluços numa das salas e entraram. Parvati estava encolhida, segurando os joelhos e com a cabeça escondida.

-Pati, não chore!-murmurou carinhosamente Lilá. –Você sabe que os sonserinos são uns nojentos!

-Você não deveria se deixar abater pelo que eles dizem. -comentou Hermione olhando para Harry e Rony em busca de apóio.

-É isso, aí! Eles são a escória de hogwarts. -disse Rony balançando a cabeça sendo apoiado por Harry que não parecia ter nada mais a dizer.

Parvati levantou o rosto, ele estava completamente molhado e seus olhos estavam vermelhos.

-Que sorte que você não se maquiou hoje!-comentou Lilá arrancando uma risada de Parvati.

Harry sorriu para a colega quando ela o olhou.

-Toma. -disse o garoto que sobreviveu lhe entregando um lenço.

Parvati sentiu que suas pernas não respondiam, ela pegou o lenço que Harry lhe dava e lhe sorriu.

-Você está melhor?-perguntou Hermione.

A jovem confirmou com a cabeça e limpou suas lágrimas com o lenço de Harry.

-Então vamos ao Salão Principal! Estou morto de fome!-gritou Rony sorrindo e rapidamente puxou Hermione e Lilá pela mão deixando Harry e Parvati sozinhos.

-Não precisa se preocupar, ele é meio louquinho porém não oferece nenhum perigo.-brincou Harry quando ao longe ouviram o grito de Lilá e um barulho enorme seguido pelo riso escandaloso de um certo ruivo.

-Espero que você esteja certo!-comentou a morena olhando para o chão.

"Ai, o que eu faço? Onde coloco minhas mãos? Será que eu devo puxar conversa ou é melhor ficar calada?"-pensava a garota nervosa enquanto passavam pelos corredores do castelo.

-O Snape é um imbecil... Não acredito que ele possa ter colocado você numa detenção. -murmurou Harry irritado.

Parvati demonstrou um débil sorriso.

-Harry... -disse a morena fazendo com que o garoto de lindos olhos verdes a olhasse. –É... O seu lenço...

-Ah! Pode ficar. -disse o garoto dando de ombros.

Harry olhou para frente e não pode perceber que os olhos da garota ao seu lado demonstravam um brilho diferente, um brilho que só quem estava apaixonado podia ter.

**4. -**

Com a mão dentro do uniforme, Parvati apertava o lenço que Harry Potter tinha lhe dado e era com satisfação por estar acabando com as cordas vocais que gritava seu nome. Sua amiga Lilá tinha percebido que ela estava mais agitada do que nunca mais não tinha feito nenhuma teoria porque estava mais ocupada observando os jogadores.

O jogo termina, Lilá puxa a morena pela mão pra poder felicitar os colegas. Dessa vez a vitória custou muito esforço e Malfoy quase pega o pomo, mas um balaço o distraiu. Normalmente a loira corria no final de um jogo para não perder a oportunidade de abraçar os gatos da casa que jogavam e deixava a amiga de lado que achava nojento abraçar os meninos molhados de suor mais era o último jogo e nenhuma garota era uma garota de verdade sem ter abraçado nenhum garoto suado (opinião de Lilá que ninguém mudaria), por isso percorria o gramado sem se desprender de Parvati.

Parvati abraçou animadamente os companheiros de casa enquanto com o canto do olho buscava o apanhador da grifinória. A sua procura não durou muito, seis abraços depois tinha Harry Potter na sua frente.

-Harry, você esteve ótimo!-cumprimentou com um sorriso contagioso.

O garoto que sobreviveu riu e abraçou a colega deixando-a com as pernas bambas.

**5. -**

Parvati estava caminhando pelos corredores do colégio de bruxaria. Estava saindo da aula de feitiços e se dispunha a voltar ao seu salão comunal em busca de alguns pergaminhos, havia aproveitado a oportunidade para "dispensar" a amiga e poder ficar um instante sozinha.

Há algumas semanas Harry e Gina estavam saindo... E na manhã anterior eram oficialmente o mais novo casal de Hogwarts... Notícia que a abalou profundamente.

A morena prendeu um suspiro... Nunca tivera grandes pretensões para com o garoto-que-sobreviveu, mas tinha esperança de que talvez um dia ele a notasse.

Sua esperança tinha morrido... Morrido com a imagem de um beijo entre o garoto que ela não conseguia esquecer e uma Weasley.

Parvati estava tão ensimesmada em si que não se deu conta de quem estava a poucos metros a sua frente.

Malfoy havia parado e olhava curioso para uma das gêmeas Patil. Ironicamente a quem menos queria ver naquele momento. Bruscamente a chamou.

-O que foi Malfoy?-interrogou a morena com o semblante surpreso. Nunca tinha travado uma palavra com o rei das serpentes.

-Então... Você ainda não sabe, não é?-inquiriu o lindo rapaz secamente.

-Do que precisamente você está falando?

Parvati jogou o veludoso cabelo para trás enquanto observava atentamente o sonserino. Como não confiava muito no colega colocou a mão no bolso para puxar a varinha caso houvesse necessidade.

Malfoy desdobrou um pergaminho que estivera lendo avidamente fazia algumas horas e entregou a garota dando meia volta depois.

-Mas o que isso significa?-balbuciou a menina com o pergaminho em mãos.

**6. -**

-Parvati!Estivemos te procurando por todo o castelo e você estava aqui?

Lilá, incrédula, entrava no salão comunal da grifinória seguida de Hermione, Rony, Harry e Gina.

Os cinco se entreolharam quando viram que a morena não respondeu. Parvati estava com o rosto um pouco abatido e sua vermelhidão denunciavam que estivera chorando.

-O que aconteceu Parvati?-Hermione aproximou-se da morena.

Os outros quatros não titubearam em seguir a colega e sentarem-se ao seu redor.

-Malfoy... -começou a dizer.

-O que aquela doninha te fez?-retrucou Rony interrompendo.

Parvati negou a cabeça, visivelmente confusa...

-Entregou-me um pergaminho. Fiquei em dúvida se deveria ler, entretanto acabei não resistindo e... -a voz tremeu e ela mostrou o pergaminho para os presentes.

Lilá o pegou e começou a ler para os outros avidamente.

_Querido filho, _

_Na realidade... Não sei como te dizer isso de uma forma mas concisa e que possa te demonstrar a objetividade da resolução tomada._

_Desde que Pansy envergonhou os Parkison ano passado e o contrato matrimonial que tinha como finalidade unir nossas famílias "queimado", o seu pai esteve em busca de uma família que chegasse a nossa altura._

_Afinal, é nosso dever como Malfoys não macular nossa longa e poderosa linhagem e para isso você tem a obrigatoriedade de se casar com a mulher correta, que não envergonhe a família._

_Foi um trabalho difícil, as melhores famílias já tinham outros contatos, mas finalmente seu pai encontrou a família que irá se unir a nossa. Uma longa família de sangue puro, talvez não tenha o mesmo prestígio, todavia seu nome é forte. Trata-se dos Patil._

_Tudo já está certo. E é provável que você já a conheça. Afinal ela também estuda em hogwarts; não faltarão oportunidades de vocês estreitarem laços antes do casamento!_

_Vi a foto da sua prometida. Ela realmente é do meu gosto... Linda e perfeita para ser uma Malfoy._

_É verdade que ficamos indecisos entre as duas irmãs, mas ao final seu pai decidiu-se pela mais moça das gêmeas._

_Um beijo carinhoso da sua mãe que tanto o ama._

Lilá terminou a leitura boquiaberta.

-Quem é mais nova?Você ou Padma?-perguntou Gina apreensiva. Para a ruiva, Draco Malfoy era muito PERIGOSO!

-Minha irmã nasceu 2 minutos antes de mim. -retrucou a morena num fiapo de voz.

Lilá balbuciou algo incoerente.

-Isso é ridículo. Não podem te obrigar a casar com Malfoy. -disse Harry energicamente e olhou com o canto dos olhos para Hermione.

A castanha suspirou.

-Isso é um costume realmente arcaico dos bruxos. Como se ainda vivêssemos no século XIX. -resmungou a bruxa colocando um cacho teimoso atrás da orelha. -Na verdade, se eles já firmaram contrato... -a voz de Hermione morreu.

-Existem dezenas de clausuras... -esclareceu Lilá. -Do tipo... Obrigatoriedade de gerar herdeiros antes de determinado anos de casados e tal... Vi o da minha prima ano retrasado e fiquei espantada.

Parvati afundou na cadeira e franziu ligeiramente a testa.

-Sabe o que mais me aborrece?Que meu pai tenha feito esse acordo... Mamãe nunca teria permitido. -bufou a morena.

-Pelo menos o Malfoy é um dos caras mais lindos que já vimos Parvati. -disse Lilá em sussurro pra amiga. -Com certeza não vai ser uma tortura a lua-de-mel.

A morena olhou de esguelha para a amiga e percebeu que ela apenas queria quebrar aquele clima pesado, embora ela não tivesse mentido quanto à beleza de Draco Malfoy.

-E... Bom... O que você vai fazer agora?

Foi Rony que soltou a pergunta que estivera rodando a cabeça de todos os presentes.

Parvati descruzou os braços e ao fixar o olhar nas mãos entrelaçadas de Harry e Gina ergueu os ombros decidida e falou:

-Falarei com Draco Malfoy amanhã.

Todos reagiram distintamente quanto a resolução da amiga, embora o olhar embasbacado de Rony e sua boca entreaberta tenha sido a reação mas cômica.

**Nota da autora:**

Hum...não sei a idéia global da fic. É só me cansei de ler sempre fics com os mesmos casais então decidir escrever a minha própria fic com um casal nada explorado.

Então...o que acharam?

Não sei se vai ser um Harry e Parvati ou Draco e


	2. Um beijo

_**Capítulo dois**_

_**-um beijo –**_

**1. -**

-E então... Você está me convidando para o passeio em hogsmead?-interrogou um rapaz com um meio sorriso irônico nos lábios. Postando demoradamente seus olhos grafites na bonita garota na sua frente.

Parvati alteou as sobrancelhas e pousou as mãos na estreita cintura de forma brusca.

-Não será uma saída romântica. -a morena sentiu seu rosto corar ao ver o olhar de descrença que o rei das serpentes lhe dava. -Nós precisamos discutir sobre esse matrimônio arranjado, ou você não acha?

O loiro bagunçou o cabelo elegantemente. Ele nunca tinha gostado da idéia dos seus pais um dia vierem a ser responsáveis pela escolha da sua futura esposa, porém desde menino convivia com esses pensamentos e ao circular entre as famílias nobres de bruxos acabou por aceitar a idéia... Contudo ainda não entendia porque entre tantas sangue puros, seus pais tiveram de escolher a uma grifinória. Além disso, Patil não parecia uma garota doce e facilmente manejável. Não quando a via lhe lançando um olhar assassino e raivoso.

-Então Malfoy?-retorquiu.

-Olha... Eu já tenho um compromisso. Mas posso reservar uma hora para você. -terminou com um ar pensativo. O loiro parecia achar que estava sendo muito generoso.

Parvati fechou os punhos irritada. O garoto parecia não entender que aquele assunto era muito sério. Envolvia a vida de ambos!

-Como você queira. -murmurou resignada. -Então às três horas da tarde no bar da madame Rosmerta.

Malfoy franziu a testa quando a morena virou-se sem esperar sua resposta.

**2. -**

Ao terminar o último parágrafo da tarefa de história da magia, Hermione soltou um suspiro cansado. Aquele sexto ano estava sendo o mais duro da sua vida escolar. Com suavidade guardou seus livros e pergaminhos e saiu da biblioteca sem antes deixar de cumprimentar a Senhora Pince.

Em meio ao caminho para a sua sala comunal viu um grupo de sonserinos e seus pensamentos voltaram-se para Parvati. A castanha tinha procurado em dezenas de livros uma maneira de tentar livrar a amiga daquele casamento indesejado, mas eram quase nulas as chances dela conseguir se livrar do casamento, embora ainda houvesse uma chance... Se ela ao menos tivesse a cópia do contrato... Poderia achar alguma brecha...

Hermione estava tão concentrada nos seus pensamentos que não percebeu que um rapaz a observava a alguns passos a frente. Quando a castanha iria passar pelo garoto ele se interpôs na sua frente.

-Olá, Granger. -um sorriso adornou o rosto elegante e bonito de Blaise Zambine.

Com exasperação Hermione apanhou um livro que havia caído da pequena pilha que levava nos braços. E ao voltar a se manter ereta bufou irritada ao reconhecer o sonserino que muitas vezes andava com Draco Malfoy.

-O que você quer dessa vez Zambine?-inquiriu irritada.

-Quero que você saia comigo. Hogsmead, amanhã. -falou com um sorriso mostrando seus perfeitos dentes alvos.

A castanha lançou um olhar inquisidor ao moreno de misterioso olhar verde perolado. Essa devia ser a quinta vez em um mês que Zambine repetia esse mesmo convite para ela. É lógico que a grifinória não achava natural aquele repentino interesse do moreno, mas estava ficando aborrecida com as constantes aparições do rapaz e às vezes pensava que se respondesse com um sim ao convite ele poderia parar de aborrecê-la.

-Sabe... Você não cansa da minha resposta?

Zambine sorriu. Ele bem que queria saber por que simplesmente não deixava Hermione Granger em paz. A verdade era que ela tinha sido uma das pouquíssimas garotas de hogwarts a dar um não a um convite seu. E ele não estava acostumado a ser rejeitado. Além disso, não podia negar que a castanha lhe atraia. Ela estava bonita embora existissem no castelo garotas mais bonita que ela. A garota também era inteligente, a mais inteligente, sem dúvida.

-Você não sabe o que está perdendo. -repreendeu com um sorriso auto-suficiente. O sonserino aproximou seu rosto ao de Hermione deixando seus narizes separados por milímetros. Contudo ao invés de causar um estremecimento na grifinória (que era o que esperava), ela levantou as sobrancelhas com um ar desafiador.

-Ah, é?-retorquiu irônica.

Blaise a examinou. Nunca tinha se aproximado tanto da bruxa. Viu como ao redor do seu nariz levemente arrebitado umas pequenas sardas quase imperceptíveis a adornavam dando um toque infantil ao rosto bonito e de pele seus olhos castanhos mel tinham pequenos pontos esverdeados e seus cílios eram longos e era encantadora e era por isso que desde o começo do ano quando a viu tinha colocado na cabeça que ela iria ser sua.E ele nunca tinha desistido de uma conquista.

Ambos iriam continuar naquela luta de olhares, contudo passos e vozes os fizeram se separarem.

-Olha Zambine... A resposta é não. -afirmou a castanha continuando seu caminho sem o olhar uma segunda vez.

**3. -**

-É por isso que eu te amo tanto Sr Potter. -brincou Gina dando uma piscadela ao namorado.

Parvati desviou o olhar do casal e se concentrou na sua comida. Era uma tortura ver como Harry e Gina se davam tão bem. Talvez se tivesse agido ao invés de ter uma crise de lufa-lufa envergonhada, agora quem Harry estaria olhando com profundo amor seria ela e não Virgínia. Embora agora sua vida estaria em um maior caus já que seu pai teria lhe proposto em casamento com o inimigo do seu namorado.

-De qualquer forma... Estaria ferrada. -sussurrou para si mesma.

-O que?-interrogou Hermione que acabava de chegar. Depois do encontro com Zambine ela tinha guardado suas coisas no dormitório e correu para o salão principal para jantar.

-Nada Mione.

Com leve dar de ombros a castanha cumprimentou Harry, Gina e Rony que só tinha atenção para a comida a sua frente.

-Onde você esteve Mi?-perguntou Harry pondo sua atenção em outra pessoa além da ruiva.

-Na biblioteca, com certeza. -propôs Gina revirando os olhos.

-Lógico. O professor Binns passou um trabalho enorme sobre a guerra dos duendes durante a época do véu negro. -Hermione parou seu monólogo quando Rony começou a reclamar com ela espalhando migalhas de comidas que deveriam ter ficado na sua boca. -Rony... Você é um ogro, sabia?

-Você já devia estar acostumada com os maus modos do meu irmão.

-De qualquer forma... -continuou Hermione evitando olhar para Rony. -Vocês deveriam ter ido à biblioteca comigo quando eu chamei.

-E onde está Lilá,Parvati?-perguntou Harry interrompendo a reprimenda de Hermione.

A morena levantou os olhos e impedindo que a vermelhidão cobrisse seu rosto oval respondeu:

-Dieta da lua... Acho. Algo de só comer comidas sólidas em época de lua cheia, qualquer coisa desse tipo.

-Ah!Já ouvir falar!Como é?-inquiriu uma Gina animada recebendo uma careta de Hermione.

**4. -**

Já era sábado e o dormitório das garotas do sexto ano estava um desastre. Lilá Brown tinha espalhado todas as suas roupas pelo quarto e não parava de tagarelar histérica.

-Para já com isso Lilá!-reclamou Parvati segurando a amiga pelos ombros e a sacudindo arrancando uma risada de Hermione que acabava de sair do banheiro.

Agora as três moças se encontravam levemente molhadas e com toalhas brancas ao redor do corpo.

-Olha... Não é o fim do mundo. Você tem dezenas de roupas bonitas. -murmurou Parvati fazendo um coque no cabelo. -Aquele vestidinho rosa ali, você nunca o usou aqui no castelo e fica lindo em você. -Tenho certeza que Rony não vai desgrudar os olhos de você e de suas pernas.

Hermione entreabriu os lábios esperando uma reprimenda da loira pela última fala da amiga, entretanto Lilá correu para o vestido o examinando minuciosamente.

-Tem certeza?

-Tenho.

A loira pareceu finalmente se decidir pelo vestido primaveril e se desfazendo da toalha se trocou no dormitório mesmo.

-E você vai mesmo falar com Malfoy hoje?-perguntou Hermione procurando uma roupa.

Na noite passada, antes das três irem dormir, Parvati revelou o que estivera lhe preocupando e do seu encontro com o futuro esposo em hogsmead.

-Vou. -confirmou sem muito ânimo. -E você vai comigo não é mesmo Mi?

-Vou ficar com você até o encontro de vocês, não penso em compartir nem mesmo um metro de distância com aquela doninha. -repetiu pela milésima vez a garota de cachos dourados. -Acho que vou procurar por alguns livros enquanto vocês estiverem conversando.

Parvati desfez o coque e pegou uma saia branca jeans curtinha que deixavam a mostra suas coxas morenas e torneadas e um tomara que caia cinza claro de veludo que ela amava.

-Você está linda Pati. -disse Lilá olhando para a amiga pelo espelho no qual se maquiava. -Acho que se você aparecer desse jeito para falar com Draco Malfoy ele não vai querer de jeito algum desfazer o compromisso.

-Ele está saindo com aquela corvinal. -informou Parvati um pouco aborrecida.

-E você Hermione... Não sei como o Zambine ficou de olho em você. -sussurrou Parvati fazendo uma careta para a saia comprida. -Você não vai sair comigo com essa saia de freira.

Com um aceno da varinha a morena diminuiu a saia de tecido leve e azul celeste para ficar um palmo generosa acima do joelho da grifinória revelando suas bonitas pernas.

Hermione bufou e colocou um feitiço para a saia não subir caso viesse algum vento.

-E qual a blusa mamãe?-questionou irônica com os braços cruzados.

Lilá se adiantou a morena e jogou para Hermione uma blusa branca que salientava os seios. A garota o colocou. O conjunto ficou bonito no seu corpo, a blusa clara tinha alças finas e era um tanto curta deixando um pouco da barriga a mostra.

-É... Agora dar pra ver o que aquele gatinho do Zambine viu em você. -Parvati lhe deu uma piscadela.

Hermione sentiu seu rosto arder. Começava a se arrepender de ter dito as amigas sobre os convites feito pelo sonserino.

**5. -**

Parvati e Hermione mal tinham entrado no três vassouras quando Draco Malfoy entrou no estabelecimento. Ambas viram o rapaz se despedindo de Susana Leydin, uma corvinal de cabelo castanho e que parecia o idolatrar quando o olhava, ele fechou a porta atrás de si e lançou um olhar aborrecido a procura de Parvati. O loiro aproximou-se do canto reservado que as garotas estiveram conversando e ignorando a presença de Hermione Granger dirigiu-se a Parvati:

-Então?O que você quer falar exatamente?Estou no meio de um encontro, sabia?

Parvati se despediu da monitora e sentou-se em outra mesa com o sonserino.

Hermione demorou uns minutos observando os dois discutirem na mesinha redonda mais ao fundo da loja, mas como não podia adivinhar o que eles falavam logo se aborreceu e pegou um livro de Runas que tinha comprado no vilarejo mais cedo.

-Que tal uma cerveja amanteigada?

A pergunta foi feita junto ao seu ouvido e um frio subiu sua garganta quando sentiu os lábios roçarem por seu lóbulo.

Deixando o livro cair das suas mãos, Hermione virou-se se deparando com um par de olhos verdes.

-Não Zambine. -sussurrou acidamente para o moreno.

A verdade é que o rapaz lhe lançou um meio sorriso e desapareceu surpreendendo a grifinória que não tinha considerado a hipótese do garoto lhe obedecer.

A menina voltou atenta à sua leitura, mas 10 minutos depois sua concentração foi interrompida por um Zambine sorridente com duas taças de cerveja amanteigada.

-A bancada está apinhada de pessoas. -falou dando de ombros sentando-se onde Parvati antes estivera, contudo aproximou a cadeira de modo que por baixo da mesa os joelhos dos jovens se tocavam.

Hermione não conseguiu impedir sua surpresa.

-Eu pensei que você tivesse ido embora. -comentou franzindo as sobrancelhas. A garota guardou o livro ao perceber que ler seria a última coisa que conseguiria tendo Blaise Zambine junto a si.

-E fui. Eu tinha de pegar nossas bebidas, não?-disse o moreno apreciando o estupor da bela garota de cabelo castanho dourado.

-Sabe... Eu não queria a bebida e...

-Não acredito!Você não sabe a luta que eu fiz para consegui-las, além do mais que tipo de bruxo nega essa bebida?

Hermione não soube bem o motivo, mas não conseguiu deter o leve sorriso e embora soubesse que aceitando a bebida teria de também aceitar conversar com o rapaz, tomou a taça e a bebericou.

-Hum... Você não precisava se produzir tanto para chamar minha atenção. -comentou o moreno dando uma leve olhada no decote que Hermione usava. Ela tinha um colo bonito e seus seios tinham uma proporção invejada que o rapaz nunca tinha notado devido às vestes que ela usualmente vestia. –Você chama minha atenção de qualquer forma. –disse.

A garota revirou os olhos embora suas bochechas tivessem adquirido um tom rosado.

-Eu não estou querendo chamar sua atenção. -informou bruscamente fazendo cachos teimosos descansarem no seu rosto. –E eu não sei por que você não me deixa em paz.

-Novamente essa frase. -bufou o garoto divertido. -Você não é nada criativa Hermione.

Enquanto falava Zambine aproximava o rosto da monitora e quando a distância mínima permitiu que ambos compartilhassem o mesmo ar tirou com suavidade os pequenos cachos que invadiam o rosto da grifinória.

-Não é possível que você não sinta nada por mim... Impossível você não querer nesse momento que eu... - Zambine passou a língua pelo lábio inferior deixando a frase em suspense.

Hermione levantou as sobrancelhas.

-Pode ter certeza que eu não estou querendo!-se irritou e imitou o gesto do rapaz com certa ironia.

-Porque você torna as coisas tão difíceis?

Zambine parecia pensar em voz alta.

-E porque você não coloca na sua cabeça que eu não estou interessada em você?-murmurou Hermione estreitando os olhos. -Não sou como suas conquistas. Não vou cair de amores por você apenas porque está interessado em mim!

Hermione separou seus rostos e terminou de tomar a bebida sobre o olhar analisador do batedor da sonserina.

-Obrigada pela bebida. -agradeceu com ironia e foi embora do bar.

A jovem tinha dado poucos passos quando sentiu uma mão forte no seu pulso.

-Sei que você é diferente, você pensa e elas... Bem, não costumavam usar o cérebro.

A castanha olhou estarrecida para Zambine e o que ele tinha dito. Ela o examinou. O garoto era mesmo um presumido.

-Mas sabe... -continuou o garoto. - Eu sei como fazer você parar de pensar.

Hermione o olhou desconcertada. Ela ainda estava pensando sobre o que ele queria dizer quando Zambine avançou sobre sua boca bruscamente.

A surpresa a fez agir antes de pensar. Foi o instinto natural que permitiu que ela apreciasse a boca faminta e experiente de Blaise Zambine.

O sonserino não era gentil e cuidadoso... Ele não pedia, exigia! E seus lábios não foram gentis ao pedir para aprofundizar o beijo, ele a tomou pela cintura a aprisionando contra a parede do bar mostrando que ele dominava. Mordeu o lábio carnudo da grifinória e penetrou sua boca procurando logo o contato entre as suas línguas. O encontro foi inesperadamente cálido embora ele nunca perdesse a liderança, com apetite procurou vasculhar tudo o que pudesse, afinal fazia tempo que pedia a gritos por aquele beijo e ele não queria perder nenhum detalhe. Virou lentamente a cabeça para outra posição permitindo que Hermione soltasse um leve gemido rouco. Suas mãos subiam pela cintura da jovem e se detiveram no seio. Um novo gemido de Hermione o fez estremecer. Suas mãos contornaram os seios da jovem e o toque a fez recobrar a consciência e com um empurrão separou-se do sonserino.


End file.
